


Por Sirius Black. Y por mí.

by JulianAndrade



Series: Después de Azkaban [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, First R/S, Grimmauld Place, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Then R/N
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianAndrade/pseuds/JulianAndrade
Summary: O dónde Tonks aprende a no ser tan paranoica.





	Por Sirius Black. Y por mí.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo su universo pertenecen a Jotaká Rowling; yo solo utilizo sus personajes para divertirme.

Tonks entró precipitadamente al 12 de Grimmauld Place. La noche estaba cayendo, y sabía que con los tiempos que corrían, lo mejor era estar en un lugar seguro a esas horas de la noche.

Avanzó hacia la cocina y depositó en una silla las bolsas con las provisiones que había comprado en el supermercado muggle de la esquina. Por alguna desconocida razón, Molly Weasley no estaba allí, lo que extrañó por demás a la muchacha.

Recorrió el salón, y luego la salita en donde se reunía la Orden, pero la mujer no estaba en ningún lado. Dándose por vencida, Nymphadora subió las escaleras, dispuesta a encerrarse en su habitación hasta que oyera algún ruido.

Entonces recordó que había alguien que no tenía permitido salir de la casa: su primo Sirius probablemente estaba dándole de comer a su hipogrifo. Se precipitó hacia el ático, pero allí no estaba más que el solitario animal, al que acababa de despertar de su siesta.

Tonks volvió a bajar, y decidió probar suerte con su cuarto. Cruzó el largo pasillo, pasando por su propia habitación, por la de Remus (¡Oh Remus!) y se frenó de improviso. 

Podía aprovechar y echar un vistazo al lugar que ocupaba Remus en la casa.

No, no, no. Eso estaba mal. Por mucho que Remus le gustara, Tonks no podía andar husmeando en el cuarto del hombre lobo. No tenía ningún derecho, y su moral le decía que si lo hacía, podía ser considerado allanamiento.

Ni siquiera sabía cuándo había empezado a tener sentimientos románticos por el hombre, o cómo habían evolucionado al punto de pensar en investigar en su habitación, solo para saber más de la misteriosa vida que se empeñaba en ocultar.

Lo que sí sabía, era que cada vez que Remus Lupin pasaba frente a ella, no podía quitar la mirada de su delgada figura. Cuando le sonreía, Tonks sentía ganas de bailar sobre la mesa, porque esa sonrisa era para ella y para nadie más. Cuando hablaba, ella oía toda y cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca.

Su boca… Solo quería mordérsela. 

Sonrojada a más no poder, se abanicó y decidió seguir buscando a Sirius. Su cabello, que hasta ese momento había sido de un llamativo rosa chicle, estaba ahora rojo como un tomate. Finalmente, parada frente a la puerta de su primo, tocó la puerta.

Nadie le abrió, aunque se oían ruidos del otro lado. 

¿Por qué Sirius no le contestaba? ¿Estaba acaso cambiándose, y por eso no le habría la puerta?

Entonces, Tonks oyó un sonido que parecía algo cayéndose. ¿Y por qué Sirius no hablaba? Paranoica a más no poder, desenfundó su varita e irrumpió en la habitación, lista para a embrujar al extraño que intentaba hacerle daño a su primo.

Solo que no era un extraño. Y ni siquiera estaba haciéndole daño. 

Tonks se llevó las manos a la boca, mientras ahogaba un grito. Como consecuencia, su varita cayó y rodó hasta chocar con el pie de Remus.

Remus, quien siempre lucía recto y adulto. Remus, quien en ese instante, estaba sonrojado y lucía en su rostro una expresión de puro éxtasis; que poco a poco, se iba transformando en vergüenza. 

Sirius, echado en el suelo, clavó sus ojos en ella. El hombre lobo estaba sentado a horcajadas suyo, y también la miraba. A un lado de ellos, una vieja y pesada lámpara dorada se había hecho añicos.

─Lo siento. ─Se disculpó ella, con la voz temblorosa. Luego, se dio la vuelta y huyó del cuarto.

 

Remus se apartó con lentitud de Sirius, y se acostó a su lado. Con el susto, se le había pasado todo el calentón. Sirius murmuró un Reparo entre dientes, mientras apuntaba con su varita a la lámpara rota. Tomó la varita de Tonks y se la enseñó a Remus.

─Creo que debo de ir a devolvérsela.

Se levantó, y dedicándole una sonrisa, salió de la habitación.

 

Encontró a su prima casi una hora después, en el ático, acariciando al hipogrifo con ternura.

─Nymphadora ─susurró, usando su nombre; era uno de los pocos que podía hacerlo sin que la metamorfóloga le salta encima. Ella levantó la vista, pero rápidamente volvió a bajarla. Sirius advirtió que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas─. Cariño, lo siento. Yo… Nosotros no pretendíamos que nos vieras. Es que… La casa estaba vacía y…

─No tienes que darme explicaciones, Sirius ─murmuró ella, con la voz pastosa y ronca.

─Sí debo. Sé que estás enamorada de Remus ─confesó. Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

─Ya no importa, él te tiene a ti ─dijo, resignada─. Cuando…Cuando me venías a cuidar y lo traías, yo pensaba que era algo así como tu mejor amigo. Pero ahora… Ay, Sirius, he sido tan tonta, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? Él siempre te está observando, siempre preguntando por ti…

─No eres tonta, Nymphadora. ─La consoló, mientras le acariciaba el cabello─. Remus y yo intentábamos ser discretos, ya sabes.

─¿Por qué los dos son hombres? ─preguntó su prima.

─Sí ─admitió─. Pero también porque estamos a mitad de una guerra, y estar enamorados mientras allá afuera aparecen cadáveres todos los días…

─No tiene nada de malo ─dijo su prima─. Ninguna de las dos cosas.

Él sonrió y le quitó las lágrimas.

─Me alegra que pienses así. ─La felicitó─. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si bajamos y comemos algo? Molly salió, pero soy bastante bueno cocinando.

Ella sonrió, y Sirius se sintió mejor. Se levantó.

─Sí ─accedió, aceptando la mano que él le ofrecía para ayudarla a pararse─. Pero…─Él la miró─ Aún me gusta Remus, y no creo que deje de gustarme.

─Y no pretendo que deje de hacerlo ─aclaró él, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura─. Te voy a dar un consejo, solo porque eres mi primita favorita: apenas yo deje este mundo, tú le saltas encima cual bestia a su presa, ¿me entiendes?

─No digas eso, Sirius, tú vivirás mucho, mucho, mucho ─dijo ella, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Sirius casi le creyó.

─Nunca se sabe ─respondió, tratando de no asustar a la muchacha─. Pero, a lo que me refiero, es que si algún día yo no estoy; no dejes que la tristeza consuma a Remus, ¿sí? Hazlo por mí. Y sí el Destino, o el Universo o la vida deciden que deben de darle una oportunidad al amor… No se frenen pensando en mí, porque yo estaré orgulloso de saber que el hombre que amo más que a mi vida y mi dulce prima son felices juntos. Promételo, Nymphadora.

Ella lucía contrariada, pero asintió. Sirius nunca llegó a saber sí Tonks lo había entendido verdaderamente, pero se alegró de saber que al menos Remus tendría a una personita que lo amaba tanto como para acompañarlo después de su muerte.

 

Tonks no esperaba que dos semanas después estuviera cumpliendo la promesa que le había hecho a su primo.

Siendo la única que conocía de la relación secreta que envolvía a Remus y a Sirius, Tonks era el mayor apoyo que el hombre tenía.

La Orden pensaba que Remus solo estaba triste por la muerte del único amigo que le quedaba. Y así era. 

Pero también había muerto el amor de su vida. Y Tonks lo ayudaría a recuperarse. 

Estaba en sus manos.

Se lo debía a su primo. 

Y se lo debía a sí misma.

**Author's Note:**

> Para que sepan que los shippers WolfStar y los shippers Remadora podemos convivir en un mismo Universo. Los amo,  
> J <3


End file.
